Wishing Upon a Star
by azkabcn
Summary: He wished on six different stars, six different times. And for him, it always worked. The stars helped him. AU drabble, done for the 10 Characters, 10 Prompts Challenge on WCFC.


**A/N: 6** **th** **entry for the 10 Characters/10 Prompts Challenge. After this one, I'll only have three more, because I put two characters and prompts in my 2** **nd** **fic for this (In a Sweet and Soft Kiss). Enjoy.**

 **Character: Rick/Klaus, Prompt: Starlight**

* * *

I remember the six times I wished upon the single star in the dark night sky.

* * *

The first time, I was only young; probably only about five or six years old. I wished for something that every five year old boy would wish for.

' _Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have this wish I wish tonight. I wish for… a bicycle.'_

I did get my bicycle for my birthday. I rode it every day for the whole of the summer and I rode it to school when summer was over.

I only stopped riding it when I grew out of it and got a new one when I was eight.

* * *

The second time, I was in high school. It was the night before my finals and even though I had been revising six whole months prior, I had still felt nervous. So, standing outside on the veranda by my dorm, I said the 'magic words'.

' _Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have this wish I wish tonight. I wish for… straight A's on my finals tomorrow.'_

I was over the moon when, a month later, an envelope came through the door of my parent's house. I tore it open and inside it was my report card. I had passed – and with flying colours.

It seemed wishing on a star always worked.

* * *

The third time, it was when I had met Morgana. She was beautiful, both inside and out. I knew that I loved her. It was obvious.

I was in my early twenties and I was still wishing on stars. But it worked. If something worked, then I was going to keep at it.

' _Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have this wish I wish tonight. I wish… that Morgana and I go a long way in our relationship.'_

I think that because I emphasised this greatly, our relationship strengthened a great deal.

* * *

The fourth time, I was holding my darling daughter Roxy in my arms. She was only three months old. I sat outside in the garden on a black summer's night.

' _Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have this wish I wish tonight. I wish… that Roxy grows up to be as wonderful and as beautiful as her mother.'_

And she did. Even when she was two years old, I could that Roxy would one day grow up and be just like her mother.

* * *

Her mother. The fifth time I wished on a star was when Morgana was fighting the Wizards of the Black Circle. I felt helpless. I had no magic. I couldn't help her. All I could do was keep Roxy safe, and pray that she could fight her way out of this.

I knew that keeping Roxy safe would help us both, but it still hurt when I couldn't directly help her. They took her, gave her lots of pain.

So I wished.

' _Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have this wish I wish tonight. I wish… Morgana stays safe, wherever the Wizards have put her.'_

That wish was the angriest wish I had ever made. I was angry at myself and angry at the Black Circle.

* * *

The sixth time, I was working in the Frutti Music Bar. Andy, Mark and Ryo were playing for the first time and I had wanted them to leave a good impression so I could draw more customers.

A very selfish reason, but still.

' _Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have this wish I wish tonight. I wish… the guys do an amazing job tonight.'_

And they did. They were fantastic. And it may be wrong to think this, but I think that their band playing was what brought her back.

It was that day that I reunited with Morgana. Roxy had brought her back. I had forgotten her; but a simple spell took care of that. When I remembered I was so overwhelmed. I had reunited with my love; the woman that completed me. And now she would complete our family.

* * *

Wishing on stars worked for me. I had gotten everything I ever wanted because of that single star in the dark night sky.


End file.
